Chapter One of the Legend
by Wolf Fang Asmodeus
Summary: This is the first chapter of the Legend, taking place 3 years after the Prologue. Please enjoy!


Prologue: About Gabe "Wolf Fang" Asmodeus

In the year 3061, technology and culture have been completely turned upside down in comparison with our time... well, that's the case at least in the small town of Liberiya.

Liberiya is one of the few remaining towns that don't use the brand new gadgets and technologies the rest of the world offers, primarily because they have no use for it. There are few neighboring towns, and only a plain concerte road connects them all together, for trading purposes mainly. Liberiya is a peaceful community with a minor militia that mainly acts as a police force and a defense against wild animals, the latter being extremely rare due to the amount of friendly creatures that defend the area.

It also is the home of the main character of the long series I have always wished to write, a young man named Gabe Asmodeus. If you are wondering, Gabe is my first name as well, but the reasons for his name being mine will be explained in time.

Anyways, Gabe is a shy and introverted guy, with light blue eyes and short auburn hair. He's a good looking kid, but he is so shy with girls that no girl can really get to know him. Then again, he only has one friend: Nikoti Ariusai. He is the complete social opposite of Gabe: flirtatious and very very talkative. However, he is quite a loyal friend to Gabe, and would rather spend time with him then chasing after beautiful girls (although the two of them have gotten into quite a few interesting escapades together!). He has red hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses. Both guys are about 5'6, 15 years old, and are athletic, although Gabe is a martial artist, while Nikoti is a baseball player and self defense artist.

The one thing they hate is school, and for several good reasons. First, it is in the center of the Circle, which is, in essence, the five towns that are near to Liberiya and Liberiya itself. All the students go to school in the Circle, thus the reason of the school's name, the Centeriya (all the towns have "iya" at the end of their names: Liberiya, Sumidiya, Hureiya, Basconiya, Jaquciya, and Flueriya). The Circle is 20 miles away from Liberiya. Second, the students there are all cruel, believing that Gabe and Nikoti, who have no interest in school clubs or school itself, are idiots. Third, the females are all, as Nikoti calls them, evil, due to their manipulative nature, unlike the girls in Liberiya that don't go to school. Finally, the teachers hate their guts, giving them homework by the backpack load.

But their parents want them to go to school, and since they cannot teach themselves and their parents cannot teach them, Gabe and Nikoti do their best, managing to get A's, excepting clubs (which is an F). However, the club deal doesn't bother the Asmodeus nor the Ariusai families, nor anyone else in Liberiya, considering that the entire town was proud of the first students to go to that school in 20 years.

Speaking of parents, Nero Asmodeus and his wife Clair were a part of that graduating class 20 years prior: both say that the school was never as cruel as it is then. However, Nero is Gabe's father and personal trainer, as he is the head of the militia group, and an ex-warrior for the Centeriya Festivale Tourneyment (which is where the militias fight in variou bouts to prove which militia is the strongest; Liberiya has won every year). He and Gabe get along as much as Gabe and Nikoti due, just like Nero and Nikoti's father, Alexander Ariusai, do. Clair is Gabe's mother and his teacher of the fine arts: cooking, cleaning, sewing, etc, excluding the violin, which Gabe's father taught.

Alexander Ariusai and his wife Samantha are a part of the town's animal tamer group, a group that teaches others how to care for animals such as wolves, bears, and mountain lions so that they continue to defend Liberiya. Alexander, or Alex, as he prefers to be called, is also the town's baseball coach. Samantha is just like Clair in regards to the arts, but she also is the town's matchmaker... but is somehow unable to get her son with that special person after 3 years of trying.

Gabe and Nikoti love animals and are great friends with many of the forest creatures. But there is one creature who is their best friend: Frolgras, the Sherkin, or Leviathan Race. Frolgras is a blue scaled, red-faced Sherkin living in Orimutsu Lake, and the only creature of speaking English (which is still the primary way of speaking on Earth since 2076). He and Gabe and Nikoti often have great conversations together while eating lunches, and Frolgras is always treated to one of his favorite foods: ice cream. Yes, the Leviathan eats ice cream. Cool, huh?

But that all changed on July the 6th, 3061, with the arrival of the Beorn and Aquiline, the Boar Race and the Eagle Race, led by the evil Beorn Warlord, Jrinkion. The entirety of the Circle was reduced to ashes as blood stains the ground, rotting the nature. The animals fled as the streams became filled with the blood and gore of dead bodies.

Only Gabe and Nikoti, urged by their parents to run with Frolgras, escape. They take with them special treasures: weapons and armor of great power, and Nikoti gets a special tailsman from his father that gives him special power... but they would have traded all of that for the chance to see their parents, before they were raped, then eaten alive by Jrinkion himself.

Frolgras takes them far away; after 12 days of travel and 3 days with no food, they come upon a tiny village of Weskin, or Weasel Race. Frolgras and the young men collapse near the town, but are brought in without delay. A few days later, they find themselves under the care of Scring-zin, the wisest creature on Earth. He also had 4 others under his wing, but they were out.

So he took the time to explain to Gabe and Nikoti, and Frolgras, who decided to be their permanent guardian despite him being a beast and not required to do so, listened in. Nikoti learned that the tailsman he received contained the soul of the deity, Zeus. As such, Nikoti could apparently summon the mighty deity at his command to use him should he have to fight. The armor he received also dealt with Zeus, as it could be electrically charged and used in various ways. Finally, Nikoti's weapon turned out to be the Rakuishuin Lance, or the Great Lightning Demon Lance, a weapon that was created to rival Zeus's own power. Nikoti was pleased to have these powers, but Scring-zin seemed worried.

Gabe was far different than Nikoti, so much so that Scring-zin decided to not let Nikoti hear about it. Luckily, The Weskin's guests returned.

Damian Unigraiz is a Blader, a warrior known for the dual sword style, Kuisibushin. He also is a Fire-Magic user, which explains his relationship with Razen the Flare Tiger. He, according to Scring-zin, had the soul of the deity Hades, and Razen had the soul of the beast Cerberus.

Damian's girlfriend is Ashlee Minariou, and she was half human, half mermaid. She didn't have any souls bound to her, but she was still quite strong, as was her Aqua Lepoard, Drizzle.

They enchanted Nikoti with tales of their advantures, as they were 21 at the time and had gone through college, leaving the day before they started their senior year. This allows Scring-zin to take Gabe and Frolgras to a cave to explain the situation.

Later that day, when the three returned to Scring-zin's place, they found a note that said that Nikoti left with Damian and Ashlee on an adventure of a lifetime. Gabe wept for 3 days and nights: he had only Frolgras as a memory of his past life left.

Scring-zin offers to teach Gabe as much as he knows of the world until Gabe is ready to go out and live his own life. Gabe agrees with Frolgras's permission: the Sherkin agrees readily, and promises that he will return in 3 years, hoping that Gabe will still be there when he returned.

Now 3 years have gone by, and the story itself begins. The Legend of the 26 GB begins here, with the story of Gabe "Wolf Fang" Asmodeus!

* * *

Well, I hope that you will read the next chapter. The romance won't start for a bit, but it will eventually. And let's just say the amount of Gabe's possible mates makes the story quite interesting!


End file.
